Asia Argento/image gallery
Light Novel HSDxD vol 01 005-006.jpg|"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." – Issei holding Asia's hand HSDxD vol 01 137.jpg|Issei meets Asia Argento high-school-dxd-picture-242490-kuromura-preview-9fdbd540.jpg|Issei meets Asia Argento, the clumsy nun whose veil is blown off by the wind Miss fire.jpg|Issei accidentally strips Asia and Koneko with Dress Break 052d.jpg 408px-High_school_dxd_v4_047.jpg|Asia and Koneko wearing school swimsuits at the pool 892397.jpg|At the peace talks, Asia and Xenovia tell Michael they are happy with their new lives 420px-High_school_dxd_v5_037.jpg|Asia stops Issei's hand from entering Akeno's skirt High school dxd v6 061.jpg|Xenovia undresses Asia for a double breast fondling session with Issei High school dxd v6 83.jpg|Asia slaps Diodora for insulting Issei 421px-High school dxd v6 279.jpg|Asia advances in her relationship with a kiss 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg 418px-High_school_dxd_v8_069.jpg|Asia covered in slime Rassei light novel 1.jpg|Asia successfully tames the male Sprite Dragon, Rassei 418px-High school dxd v8 191.jpg 410px-High_school_dxd_v9_013.jpg|Prior to the trip, Rias catches Akeno and Koneko getting their share of Issei before he leaves, and Asia enters User79853 pic44364 1335314217.jpg|Rias and the O.R.C. getting ready to fight the Chaos Brigade in Volume 12. user209568_pic49762_1364060053.jpg DxD14non-colorillustration3_zpscfd1b9aa.jpg|Asia and Panties-Dragon (Fafnir) User142259 pic43101 1330413662.jpg|Rias and Asia as kids 010.jpg|Rias and Asia back to normal after the events in "Hell Teacher Azazel" Rossweisse and Asia nurses!!.jpg|Rossweisse and Asia as Nurses!! WxLX7kn.jpg YW5QUdq.jpg N805OvV.jpg Church Trio.jpg Church Trio 2.jpg Mr30.jpg Manga asia_koneko_1.jpg asia_koneko_2.jpg asia_koneko_7.jpg Beach spin off 1.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch2.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch3.jpg ch20.jpg Diodara manga 1.JPG Diodara manga 2.JPG Tumblr m8gmzcDpJ51rsuheeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m6ew4oKbLL1rvf8s8o1 1280.jpg tumblr_m5a13r5kWl1rrb623o1_1280.jpg Rias asia spa.jpg|Rias and Asia at an onsen 269662977dce368bf625066594c3b97c.jpg ch.23 p1.jpg life 5 sketch.JPG manga2.jpg 19_7877.png 121030104S3-135.jpg 121030104S3-69.jpg 121030104S3-59.jpg 121030104S3-60.jpg 121030104S3-64r.jpg 121030104S3-65.jpg Highschool.DxD.full.1165409.jpg High-School DxD Ashia & Koneko Himitsu no Keiyaku!.jpg DxD2.jpg asia_koneko_6.jpg Highschool-dxd-3220903.jpg Saji asia 1.JPG Anime HighschoolDxD 03 010.jpg|Asia Argento meeting Issei for the first time highschool-dxd-asia-i16.jpg 510481-high_school_dxd___02___large_36.jpg high-school-dxd-03-01.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_005.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 007.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_008.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_009.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_063.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_067.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 09.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 35.jpg HighschoolDxD_05_082.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_006.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_017.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_020.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_022.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 12.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 36.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 031.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_032.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_068.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_074.jpg HighschoolDxD 08 034.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_010.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_067.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD 11 016.jpg HighschoolDxD 11 026.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_040.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 45.jpg HDD10-04.png 1-719399985.jpg Rassei.png|Asia holding Rassei Asia argento prop1.png Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia Escaping embrace.JPG|Raynare taking Asia -Leopard-Raws- High School DxD Special - 01 (BD 1920x1080 x264 AAC).mp4 20120322 212513.273.jpg 8f32bf8503994c36620e443edb9aed6d.jpg when_udon_goes_bad_2.JPG F76b77b4d73479838cec159320ae45af.jpeg asia_plant_1.JPG asia_fall.JPG high-school-dxd_05-00.jpg Love and Loss.jpg jealous.jpg Bishop-Asia1.jpg|Asia Argento, as seen in the anime 6a07d5b7.jpg 605187d2.jpg|Asia after having her Sacred Gear removed. 1329928636298.jpg 5db41881.jpg 44e020c5.jpg 61d005e8.jpg e9fb2cf4.jpg ef02f33a.jpg 57c05c83.jpg f5de3a34.jpg Asia Argento - Sexy Animes (3).jpg 921409f1f40p.jpg 201203231524520015.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-022.jpg Photofun-3168218288.jpg Photofun-72332653.jpg d42e56083e61b8e76f2aee1fb47e29dd.jpg Rias familiar.JPG 8aa84494987db1df7b18d973c1355eeb.jpg 5533b5bd7f423e3a83fcc2b6b3d5083e.jpg 2052bb1176698516f312bea1c3fcd16e.jpg 251016.jpg tumblr_lz0jxulQNk1qzvtljo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m0fhsxMHCU1rnvlipo1 1280.png A7911988.jpg Capturadxd031.png Ghost.jpg DxD-NCOPBD-03.jpg 06c9a87e.jpg 64d08061.jpg 201203092108290005.jpg 1332474507251.jpg HighSchoolDxDslepf.jpg 001121495.jpg 31m.jpg asia and issei.PNG Asia.PNG 1346210925070.jpg 20120830152421_original.jpg 08.png HighSchoolDxD313.jpg High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 11, Eyecatch High School DxD - 04 - Large 07.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 06.jpg Other Bishop-Asia.jpg Asia Profile.png 20120625132710!005.jpg 270647 467455406608704 57362787 n.jpg 522453-asia_argento__nude__megami__142_.jpg GirlsxSongs cover.jpg 010l.jpg|Asia's anime sketches (expressions) Asia and Akeno.jpg|Asia and Akeno in underwear sleepy.png A1b7cac4802364a2f392989093c6693a.jpg Asia Bunny.jpg|Asia Bunny Asia-A..jpg|Asia and Slime MJV-ART.ORG -.jpg|Asia and Xenovia High-school-dxd-dxd-girls-.jpg ANIME-PICTURES.NET - 245732-1280x1024-highschool+dxd-rias+gremory-toujou+koneko-asia+argento-himejima+akeno-long+hair.png Asia,Issei,Rias and Koneko.jpg Gremory forever.jpg 847high school dxd2.jpg pansho00021250.jpg Rias and Asia.jpg High School DxD Vol.2 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Asia Argento (foreground) Vol2.JPG High School DxD Vol.6 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the sixth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring (from left to right) Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, and Akeno Himejima Vol6.JPG High School DxD - OP1.5 - Large 05.jpg DXDVol.2.jpg|High School D×D Vol.2 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration user210007_pic45955_1340896377.jpg user210007_pic45957_1340444194.jpg User209568 pic49627 1363449006.jpg user209568_pic49625_1363449006.jpg user209568_pic49621_1363448881.jpg user209568_pic49618_1363448814.jpg user209568_pic49616_1363448814.jpg user209568_pic49610_1363448666.jpg L c83475a1e514c9f4ca0fba419936ad390001aa10.jpeg Chute3.png O0662064512479908923.png Category:Image gallery